Looking For A Real Man
by Enigma1918
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, are college friends! They make this bet right before they meet the guys. Jacob and Edward used to be close friends, now they are rivals. Will Bella win the bet? Who will she end up choosing? ALL HUMAN! T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story was previously Rubia1516's. With her authorization I am able to continue with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer, well all of them except the ones I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Better Off Alone

Bella's POV:

"Bella, we _have _to go out tonight!" Rosalie informed me again, "We have all of our exams finished until after the brake. We haven't been out in _forever. _We're young, and single," She stopped pleading with her voice, and let her eyes take over.

"Agreed, we need to go out," Alice chirped, "Come on Bella, we could find you a hot guy to dance with…" She trailed of suggestively

"Just because that prick Gavin was such a let-down, doesn't mean all guys are," Alice turned to glare at Rosalie, and she cringed under her fierce expression, "I'm sorry, it just popped out." She murmured, and I felt bad for her because she really was too sweet, she just a tendency to let whatever she was thinking tumble out of her mouth. I flopped off my tall bed onto the floor next to her and gathered her into a hug.

"That's okay Rose, you didn't know," I kissed the top of her blonde locks, and she looked happy again, completely forgetting her word vomit, just like I had intended. I looked up at Alice, who was sitting on her equally tall bed which was opposite to mine, "It's not that I'm saying I don't want to date ever again, but it seems like whenever we go out I wind up meeting some hot, sweet guy that I think could be 'the one,' and he winds up being like Gavin-"

"An asshole cheater," Alice cut in,

"Exactly!" I pointed at her for emphasis, "I don't feel like having my heart stomped on right now, it's still a little squashed from Gavin." I wound a loose string from my boxers around my finger, thinking of what Gavin had done to me. Like Alice had said, Gavin was an asshole cheater, but I could have worked with the asshole if worse came to worse, the cheater was what crushed me; I had met Gavin at a frat party, and he had been everything I could have hoped for in a guy; smart, funny, sweet, caring, the whole deal. But within the first few months I had dated him, he changed in front of my eyes. Suddenly he was moody, and rash, more violent than before. Then the night came when I went home for the weekend, and Rosalie saw him making out with some bimbo at a party. I didn't talk to him when I got home, I avoided him, ignored his texts, and all of my friends kept him a safe distance from me with their threats. I cried over him for two days, then I woke up and was mad, just like that I went from miserable to mad. Now I'm not the kind of person to do anything about my want for revenge, so I let my friends do it for me in their own way; they dressed me up in my skimpiest clothes, and some of theirs, cut my hair, tried to convince me I was better than him. So I went to classes on Monday self-confident, sure, and mad. When we walked past Gavin they said his jaw hit the ground, but I didn't really care. Well, maybe it was a _little_ satisfying, but I really just wanted him to move on like I was trying to.

"Maybe you just shouldn't meet any guys," Rosalie said absently, reaching forward to open my fridge for a soda. Alice perked up, and I noted the look on her face that alerted me that she had just had an idea.

"Rosalie, you are a genius!" Alice squealed, jumping up on the bed, her head almost reaching the roof, even though she was so tiny.

"I am?" Rose looked a little frightened,

"You are!" Alice hopped off the bed to grab her jewelry box full of money her parents sent her every month. "Rose, go grab a hundred dollars from your dorm. You too Bella."

"Alice," I needed to remind her, "Not all of us have amazing, rich, loving parents who send us money every month. Most of us are college juniors with no extra money at all, and are up to our eyeballs in debt."

"Oh!" Alice smacked her forehead, "I forgot! Okay, grab fifty then. Come _on_ you guys, this won't be any fun with less than fifty." Rosalie sighed, and strolled out of the room to her dorm two doors down the hall. I leaned over and grabbed my pink shoebox of precious extra money from under my twin-sized bed, and grabbed out my last fifty-dollar bill. Rosalie walked back in, and flopped onto my bed as Alice sat next to me on the floor. "Gimme," Alice held out her hand for the bills, and we reluctantly handed over our money, wondering what her plan was. She put them the freezer, and smiled at us like she had a good secret.

"Spill," Rosalie said, "the suspense is killing me!"

"Okay," Alice said in a voice that sounded like it wanted to laugh, "Here are the rules to a little bet I propose that will help Bells and the rest of us get a good guy. But! On a condition, we _have _to go out tonight as a starting point." Rose and I nodded eagerly. Alice always had a way to know when something would work out, and we did need good boyfriends. Recently I had felt like I was the only single girl on Drexel campus besides my friends. "Rules!" Alice hopped up and grabbed her laptop to type them out;

"You can't give out your _real _name or phone number. That'll make it a little interesting. Next, you can't accept a date. Oh! You can't- in the case that you find a guy who likes you enough to stick around- kiss him (or anything else along those lines) until he says he loves you. That's a big step for a guy, and that way we know for sure he's interested in more than your bod. Also, for a catch, you can't tell him about the bet, or you lose. He has 2 months to tell you he loves you," she ignored our gasps of protest, "If you win, you get a hundred-fifty dollars, and five free excuses for not shopping with moi. Thought I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to _Bella._" I smiled bashfully, already liking this bet. I would definitely win! All I had to do was not tell a guy my name or number; this would be a piece of cake! "And, of course, the guy. If the guy finds out your name _and _phone number on his own, you get a free kiss. A _real_ kiss. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Rosalie and I shouted. Alice printed out the list, and taped it to our mirror, handing Rosalie and extra one.

"Now go get dressed babe, we'll be over in an hour." The next hour was spent showering, shaving, getting made-up, and dressed up. I was done twenty minutes before them, and I looked down at my outfit in the mirror before heading downstairs; I had my mahogany hair straightened, with a misty-eye makeup thing going on, not much make up, but my dress was what I loved most. I'd gotten it at an outlet for a song, and it was absolutely adorable; it was a shimmering green color that reminded me of spring in Forks. It was knee high, and spaghetti strapped, my favorite dress I owned. I had on the only pair of heels that I owned, and a matching clutch. Paired with a simple necklace, and bangle, it was the perfect club outfit. I went down the hall to the common room, and talked to Kyle who was playing cards with his friends until Alice and Rose finally walked in.

Rosalie, as usual, was flawless and beautiful in her black bubble dress. It had chunky straps with metallic trim. Almost too short, but not quite. She looked amazing. Even though she had on now jewelry, and no bag, it was just perfect, paired with simple black heels, and her hair in a perfect halo of curls. She had on eye makeup, but naturally red lips, like me.

Alice, on the other hand, looked like a sexy, stylish Egyptian. Her hair was the one exception. It was in the normal, cute spikes that I loved, and her outfit made her reek of confidence. She had on a Bubble hemline dress of silver coloring, and a chic embelished neckline. She had on matching silver heels, and a bangle and clutch that were similar to mine, but also in silver. Her cute silver hoops accentuated the scoop neck, and she looked amazing with her sliver swirl eye shadow that she didn't need because of her dark lashes and light skin.

Kyle and his friends whistled rudely, and they grinned, spinning, while I said goodbye to Kyle and his comical friends, and grabbed the girls to lead them towards the elevators.

"Come on girls, I have a bet to win." I giggled.

Finding a Good Man

Rosalie's POV:

The club music traveled from the speakers through the floor and into my body before we even got into the club. I led the way to the front door of the club and kissed Liam on the cheek before cutting the entire line and walking into the club. I grinned as I walked in, the energy of the place was intoxicating, and my body was dancing of its own accord. I danced my way to the outskirts of the room, and dragged my friends into an upper-level booth lined with red leather. Since we'd gotten in the room, Alice had seemed a little antsy, so I suggested she went to get us drinks. We'd only been there ten minutes, and I hoped she calmed down a little. I began to talk about random topics with Bella while we waited for Alice to get back, but while I chatted about what an impossible asshole our biology teacher was, I was really searching the crowd for a good, sexy guy.

The purpose of the seat I chose was not to get away from the hustle-bustle; I _adored _the hustle-bustle. I sat here to have a perch. I was the adorable tweety bird without the lisp. And I was looking for a nice little canary to keep me company.

Bossy

Alice's POV:

"Two apple martinis and a sex on the beach," I said to the busy bartender; I knew it would take him a while, so I smoothed my dress against my thighs and planted my butt on the stool, bobbing my leg rapidly as soon as I was situated. I stared at the door anxiously. I felt like I was waiting for someone, and I was _never _wrong. My stomach was filled with what felt like extremely energetic butterflies.

I watched random people walk into the club until finally a tall blonde guy with some friends walked in the door, and my breath caught in my throat. Suddenly, the butterflies were gone, he was finally here. Completely forgetting my drinks, I strutted up to him supermodel style, and by the time I got to him I was a little peeved, though I didn't know why. Much to my surprise, my voice let me know why against my will. I stopped in front of him, my hands on my hips, eyes narrowed, and said,

"You've kept me waiting," my voice was laced with annoyance, but still playful. He surprised me even more with his response, and it made me realize I could love him,

"I'm sorry," he held out his hand, and I grinned, taking it and ignoring the looks his friends were exchanging.

"That's okay, you're forgiven," I said, leading him to the bar.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Review and you get a quote from the next chapter!**

**I also created an authoress site, check it out if you can, I will post pictures and Extra Content to the story later on. Go to my profile to get the link!**

**Laters!**

**-Enigma1918**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer, well all of them except the ones I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Angel

Jacob's POV:

As the bossy little pixie girl led Jasper away I turned to my friends and was the first to start laughing. They started up seconds later, and we were in tears before some girl with her friends had the sense the push us out of the doorway, so they could get past. I led the way over to the bar where Jasper and his…friend were, and they didn't even look up as we stood there awkwardly. Finally, the girl glanced at us from Jasper's eyes, and blushed before suggesting that we join her friends before they come looking for her.

The girls we saw sitting in the booth we came to would have caught my eye eventually in the course of the evening. They were catching the eye of any man that came their way. I'm sure many of those men would have preferred the blonde, because of her classic good looks, and fantastic body, but the one with the expressive chocolate eyes and hair to match was the woman who wound up holding my attention before we had even reached the table. She was like an angel right in front of me. Sounds corny, I know, but I couldn't think of any other way to describe her perfection. Jasper's little bombshell sat down next to them, and we stood for a second before Jasper was knocked out of his daydream by a not-so-gentle punch from Emmett on the shoulder,

"Owww. Oh! Uh, this is Emmett Cullen, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, his fiancée Claire Sterling, Embry Call, and Mike Newton." We each nodded in turn as he pointed us out.

"Hi," the gorgeous, calming voice of the brunette angel filled the air, and I wished I knew her name. "I'm-" She cut off, taking a sharp intake of air. Her mouth remained open, as she turned to look at her friends. They broke into grins, and they all started giggling. I almost started laughing just because they were so contagious, but I held back. _What is that all about?_

"They think we're crazy," the blonde's seductive voice said, she was eyeing Emmett almost as fiercely as he was eyeing her, and I sensed a major connection. We laughed, and they joined in.

"Just a little," I said, and the angel made eye contact with me, stopping my heart for a full five seconds until she blushed, looking away to my immense displeasure.

"Join us, please." The black-haired girl insisted, realizing that we were just standing there still. We shuffled into the large booth, and just barely squeezed in. The blonde giggled confidently, and grabbed Emmett's hand boldly,

"Much too crowded, let's dance," he was practically drooling on her by the time they made it out of the booth. Claire and Quil joined them, and then it was just Embry, Jasper, Mike and me with the girls.

"So, what are your-" Jasper began to as their names, but the pixie cut him off.

"Waitress," She said to a woman with an apron passing by, "could we get some drinks please?"

"I'll be right with you," she held up one manicured finger rudely, and the little pixie looked taken aback.

"So Jasper, what do you do?" I was sure no one missed the abrupt change of subject, and I wondered why the girls seemed so reluctant to give out their names. You would have to be as inattentive a rock to not notice, and it made me wonder.

"I study philosophy at Cornell University in New York."

"Ahhh, the love of wisdom," the angel said. She was smart too. _Oh my god, I think I'm in love. Stop it Jake, you don't even know her name!_

"What is your name?" I murmured in a pleading manner in her ear so no one else would notice. She smiled softly, and turned to look at me, her brown eyes dancing with mischief.

"Do you want to dance?" the angel asked me, and who was I to refuse an angel?

"Absolutely," I said, and followed her onto the dance floor like a puppy.

Brown Eyed Girl

Mike's POV:

If I was in a cartoon, smoke would have been pouring out my ears. I just had to assume that Jacob was so far gone into lala land with the beautiful brunette goddess that he didn't notice I was interested too. I watched her lead him to the dance floor, and was thoroughly pissed off. It was even worse to see the way she danced with him; they were both completely relaxed, and danced like they were made for each other. Every movement was synchronized and fluid, like they had practiced. But that was natural, obviously she was already a great dancer, and Jake wasn't half bad either.

After a few dances, they finally came back, and I made sure I seated myself in between them to make Jake realize that I wasn't going to give her up with out a fight. The goddess turned her big brown eyes on me as I sat down next to her, and they were calm and warm from her relaxing dance. At least she didn't seem attracted to Jake, or she would have wanted to sit next to him.

"You're Mike, right?" She asked in that lovely voice, and all I could do was nod. _She remembers my name! _I finally found my voice,

"And you are…"

"Very pleased to meet you," She slid her warm palm into my hand and shook it. _Why don't they want to give out their names? It's not like we're stalkers._

"What's your name?" I said bluntly, not playing her game. She sighed, twirling the umbrella in the martini Jasper's tiny friend had ordered for her. The girl looked over and laughed at our conversation,

"Her name is Ciana." The goddess looked up and laughed,

"And that is Fly, she's from Antarctica."

"No no! Her name isn't Ciana, it's Jane, and she's from Italy!" I was thoroughly confused.

"So is it Ciana or Jane?" I asked the goddess warmly. She giggled,

"Whichever you want it to be. It certainly doesn't matter to me." I grinned at her mysteriousness,

"I think I like Jane," I said,

"I like Ciana, it's much more exotic," Jake said, coming out of his stupor. She giggled again, and took a sip of her drink. This girl was just too gorgeous.

You're So Damn Hot

Emmett's POV:

All I could think of as I danced with the amazing woman Jasper's friend had led me to was that I must be dreaming. How was it possible that god made someone so perfect and actually put her here on earth? As the music slowed, she turned to face me, and looped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. It seemed like the perfect moment, so I leaned in a little and tilted my head slowly to the side. As I eased my eyes shut, she mimicked my movement, then just as our lips were about to make contact, she jerked out of my arms and walked away. I stood there completely numb. What was she trying to do, kill me? I watched her until she went into the bathroom, her face in her hands. I blinked, and went back to the booth to join the others, absently wondering where Quil and Claire were.

Ten minutes later, she came to the booth and sat down next to me, smiling apologetically. I put an arm around her and she smiled warmly before glancing at her friends who were grinning madly, and shaking it off. She sighed, and drained her drink; the two other girls started laughing madly. These girls were undoubtedly sexy and adorable, which wasn't an easy feat, but what the hell? Quil and Claire walked up, sweating from all the dancing, and they both had drinks, so I assumed they had visited the bar.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Quil asked. I checked my watch, Jesus! It was already three in the morning. How had it gotten so late? I turned to the amazing woman next to me, I still didn't even know her name.

"Can I see you again?" I asked. She grinned, glancing at her friends.

"Sure, you can _see_ me again."

"When?" I asked helplessly. I knew I would never live down how much I resembled Silly Putty in this girl's hands, but I couldn't make myself care.

"Whenever, I think maybe we should all hang out again." She said, glancing at her friends like she was trying to figure out if she was breaking a rule of some kind. They nodded in approval, and she looked relieved, staring back into my eyes.

"How about the Drexel hoagie place?" I sensed she didn't want to go anywhere formal, and that place was the bomb. My friend Edward brought me there after all the games we went to for Drexel. She snorted,

"Perfect. Say… Monday at seven?"

"We're going home for break, so we can't make it." Quil said, putting his arm over Claire's shoulders.

"Me too," Embry put in.

"That sucks." Jacob said.

"Jake, I thought you said you were going home too?" Jasper asked, and I was confused too. Jake had definitely said he was going home to visit Billy.

"No," Jake said, like Jasper was crazy.

"Okay then, the seven of us at seven!" The pixie exclaimed, or maybe that was just the way her little wind-chime of a voice always sounded…

"Sounds good," Jasper said, sounding as helpless as I felt. We made our way to the door, the woman I was drooling over and I falling behind. We stopped just outside the door in the cool air.

"Goodbye," I said sadly, wishing I'd gotten some sort of sign that she actually was interested in me. The perfect woman brought her face close to mine and blew on a sweaty spot where my collar bones met.

"Bye," she whispered seductively in my ear. Suddenly three days seemed like an eternity.

* * *

**Review and you get a quote from the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Enigma1918**


	3. Chapter 3

**On you go with Chapter 3! This is the moment you have all been waiting for!! . . . . . . . drumroll. . . . . . . Edward finally decides to show up!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer, well all of them except the ones I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tattoo

Bella's POV:

Rosalie, Alice and I collapsed on the couch in the common room laughing already; I finally caught my breath, and gripped my aching ribs, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh my god, did you hear how close I came to introducing myself? I almost lost the bet right there! I have do admit, Alice, this is tougher than I thought it would be."

"I know!" she exclaimed, "Jasper is so _cute_! Did you see the connection we had? It was like…magic."

"And Emmett," Rosalie fanned herself with her hand, "Woo! He is suh-mokin!!" We erupted into laughter again.

"I don't know, Bella," Alice said, "Jacob seemed pretty into you. The way you were dancing didn't seem like you were totally uninterested." I gasped,

"You saw that?!"

"Everyone did, Bells," Rosalie said, "It was almost mesmerizing the way you two were glued together."

"I didn't break any rules, did I?" I asked anxiously,

"Not that I know," Alice said, "Rose?"

"Nah, but it was close!" Rose laughed, then sighed, "I can't wait till' Monday." We all thought about the guys we would be 'casually dining with' on Monday at Seven. I wasn't sure if I was ready for a new relationship, but I guessed this bet would prove if he liked me as much as he seemed to. I allowed myself to think of his gorgeous, big brown eyes and dark flowing hair. I smiled as I thought how amazing the contrast of our skin looked up against each other; the entire time we were dancing I'd tried to find as many excuses as possible to entwine our hands and look at them. The creamy white right on russet was breathtaking.

I was tugged from my pleasant thoughts as Alice announced that it was time for 'All us chickadees' to go to bed now that it was five in the morning. Thank god it was Saturday, and I could sleep in. I fell asleep with images of Jacob Black passing through my mind, and they faded to strange dreams of dark corners on bright days.

Monday came quickly, and I was excited. I put on some mild makeup, and my favorite pair of jeans that fit like a glove. My T-shirt was a black one with that read "Forget About Being a Princess, I Want to Be a Vampire" on the fron with white letters and bold red letters emphasizing on the word 'Vampire'. I tied it in the back so I didn't look like a slob with a huge baggy shirt, and straightened my hair to perfection.

"Not dressing up, are we?" Alice asked me as I touched up my mascara.

"Does this look dressed up to you, Alli?" I asked her, waving a hand over my non-dressed up body.

"Hmmm… I guess not." Alice herself was in a tight fitting turtle neck, and Drexel sweats that read THAT'S HOT on the butt, and DREXEL DRAGONS up the leg.

"Let's go ladies!" Rosalie popped her head in our door, and we raced to meet her at the elevator. Rose had on a tight Superman T-shirt under a North Face jacket, and dark jeans. Alice checked over our outfits and makeup to make sure we didn't look too cute. That would make this seem like a date, and that wasn't allowed.

I was weirdly giddy as I walked with the girls towards the hoagie place that wasn't far from Drexel. I grinned to see the boys waiting inside the warm store in a booth. Jake stood once he saw me, and walked over to meet us at the door.

"Hey," he said a little breathlessly, and I grinned at him.

"Hey," We just stared at each other like fools, and eventually Rosalie sighed,

"Come on you two weirdoes," she grabbed Jake's arm and mine, and dragged us to the table. Alice and Jasper went to get our hoagies, and Jake and I chatted about school, and our family, and our homes. I felt like I'd known him for years, instead of just under a week. He was so smart and happy, his eyes lighting up when I asked him a question about a topic he likes. When he was telling a good story, he would unconsciously animate his hands, and use different voices that had me laughing every time. He was like my own personal sun, lighting up our little corner of the booth. Mike excused himself partway through our dinner, and I felt bad later that I hadn't noticed.

"Excuse me, can I join you?" I heard a velvety-smooth voice question, and Jake's bright face darkened into an angry mask as he broke off from his story about the time he broke his arm during a dare with his friends. He turned from me and started picking at his barely-touched hoagie, tearing apart the bread.

I turned to glare at whoever had the audacity to put out my sun, and was still angry even though the perpetrator looked like a god.

"I think you're mistaken, I don't know you." I said icily. He smiled,

"I'm a friend of Emmett's, Edward. There's no more room over there, and Emmett suggested I join you…Jacob," he added in a light greeting.

"Edward," he mumbled, I waved a hand at this Edward dismissively,

"Knock yourself out, take a seat." Turning back to Jacob, I desperately tried to get that funny, smart, intriguing boy to come back. I begged him to continue with the story, and he smiled lightly at me, probably at the fact that I had so blatantly swatted Edward away when he obviously didn't like him. "Please Jakey," I pouted at him, fluttering my eyelashes, "Tell me the rest," I leaned forward to grab his arm, and squealed as something cold brushed over my lower back. I whipped around to see Edward smiling sheepishly, showing me his palms,

"I'm sorry," he said, "I couldn't resist… nice tattoo." I gasped, hiked up my jeans, _The nerve of him! _Jacob seemed to agree. Standing, he pointed one finger away, his face livid.

"Get the hell away from her Edward." He warned, but Edward just grinned, "I'm serious, go away!"

"Hey, chill out man. I didn't mean any harm. But that cute little butterfly was begging to be caught," I gasped again, but stopped Jacob from crawling over me to attack Edward. "I'll be good." Edward promised, crossing his arms to hide his hands, and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh. I heard similar comments about my tattoo often, so it didn't really bother me. Plus, no one had ever been so bold to catch it. The guy had guts, I could give him that. I tugged on Jacob's hand to get him to sit down, and in a while we had ignored Edward completely, and he finished the funny story, showing me the scar.

"Hah," Edward cut in as Jacob was pulling up his sleeve, "Jake you didn't even tell it right. We were fifteen, not twelve, and it was a hammer, not a baseball bat. Look," he said as Jacob glared at him, "I've got the two holes right here," and my eyes widened as he showed the puncture wounds.

"Gross!" I exclaimed, grabbing his forearm and examining the scar. I let him go as something struck me, "Wait, you two knew each other when you were teenagers?" Edward laughed,

"Hell, we grew up together, didn't we Jakey-poo?" Edward laughed at Jake's grim expression, "we had a little bit of a falling out in our senior year, though…"

"A falling out?!" Jacob exclaimed, "You slept with my girlfriend. _Then _you slapped my parents in the face by leaving without even saying goodbye! They loved you as much as they loved me, Edward," he said, "you lived with us for years!" Edward blushed, looking right at Jacob,

"Look Jake, I made a mistake. I never thought it would go that far with Sarah, and she came onto me! Plus, your parents wouldn't have wanted to see me after what happened…" he looked away, ashamed. I just sat there and wondered what could have happened that he would leave his foster-family for.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, and neither boy answered.

"Come on, angel. We don't need to sit here and talk to this jerk," Jake said standing angrily, and I looked up at him, shocked, _Angel?_

"Angel… short for Angela, I presume?" Edward asked, and Jake went as white as someone with his complection could, realizing his word slip. I picked up his hand and stroked the veins on his wrist, letting him know I was fine with the pet name.

"Yes," I said, rather than explaining, which I wasn't allowed to do… _Stupid bet. _

No Air

Edward's POV:

_Is it even possible for someone to be as beautiful as the angel in front of me_? It seemed like every beautiful girl I'd ever known just became ugly in my mind, and my world was blown in that moment. I held my breath before asking to join them, and watching Jake's face fall. That hurt a lot. We'd been inseparable, all throughout childhood. After my mother died, and my father became a violent drunk I'd continued to go to school. I was five, and had a shock of bronze hair that was coupled with creamy white skin. I started school a week later than the other kids, and never had my father and mother walking me out to the bus stop and waving the bus goodbye. I just got on the bus one day. No backpack, or lunch box, no glue sticks or colored pencils. I found my classroom with a little help from the teacher-aid, and sat down to the kid with the friendliest face.

Jacob stood out from the other kids, but in a good way. He had dark skin, and midnight eyes that seemed wised beyond his years. Maybe that was what drew me to him in the first place; the need for someone wise and all knowing to be near me when my life was so hectic. The funny thing about that, though, was that as time went on it seemed that Jacob gave me his wisdom bit by bit. By the time we were seven, he had the eyes of any other kid, and mine were the wised green orbs. When we were teenagers, Jacob was always the most reckless, always the one to take the dare, hence the story about the hammer and the crazy teenagers who lived on our street.

"I think you're mistaken, I don't know you," I smiled at her feistiness, and explained how Emmett had insisted I join them. He knew what kind of girls I liked, and this fallen angel was definitely the kind. I was annoyed by the way she brushed me off dismissively to beg Jacob to tell her the rest of some story. That wouldn't do… I needed to get her attention back on me.

The opportune moment came in the shape of a gorgeous butterfly tattoo centered just above her jeans, the t-shirt pulling up to reveal it, and surprising me because she didn't seem like the tattoo sort of girl I reached without really thinking about how unruly it would seem. It was just to pretty against her beautiful skin to not touch. She squealed indignantly, and I told her the truth, apologizing. Jacob looked like he wanted to kill me, and I couldn't say I blamed him, as far as he knew, I'd slept with his high-school sweetheart. This relationship probably didn't look so good with me in the picture.

The angel calmed Jake down enough to get him to tell the rest of the story I knew well. He was telling it wrong, though, completely leaving out the most important part. But of course he would, the most important part included me. That made me angry, and I objected, showing the proof for my intervention and correction. When the angel reached out and grabbed my forearm, I felt a jolt of electric tingle through my arm like it had fallen asleep and was just now waking up.

I tried to state it gently why Jacob and I were no longer friends, but he wouldn't have any of that, and his words sent a cold sensation through my chest, like I was drowning in freezing water. I tried not to shout; _I didn't sleep with Sarah_! But I stopped myself, and didn't tell him. It was true, I hadn't slept with Sarah. She'd come on to me, and I'd dismissed her. Jacob was my best friend, and I couldn't sleep with his girlfriend or it would kill him. It didn't matter, though. Sarah had told Jake she'd slept with me, and regretted it severely. Saying it like a confession. After the events that occurred the weekend after Sarah's 'confession' I felt like I deserved any blame Jacob put on me, so I let him think what he wanted. It didn't matter now, anyway. I'd hightailed my way out of Forks shortly after the turn of events. It was lucky for me that my mother had saved up for me to go to college, so I got my act together, and used my smarts to go to Drexel with Emmett who I'd gone to high school with.

"What happened?" the angel murmured hesitantly, and Jacob surprised me by calling her by the name I'd been thinking of her as in my head.

"Angel…short for Angela, I presume?" and wondered when Jacob went pale. Angel picked up his hand, and rubbed his wrist. I began to wonder how serious their relationship really was. They hadn't been kissing or anything… I wondered if I could really steal this wonderful woman from Jacob, after all we'd gone through.

"Yes," she said, turning her big beautiful eyes on me, and I knew I could.

* * *

**OKIES!! I know, Bella would not seem like the tattoo kind of girl. I've always liked tattoos, and well if I can't get one, I can sure make Bella have one right? hahahahaha**

**The picture of Bella's Tattoo is on my site. Go to my profile to get the link! **

**Review and you get a quote from the next chapter!**

**Laters!**

**-Enigma1918**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am terribly sorry for the delay! I have been out of town, and though I have had access to the internet I did not have my disc where I keep this story with me. But no worries! Chapter 4 is here! Again I apologize for the long wait! I hope I have not lost any of my readers!**

**This chapter is dedicated to TwilightPassion  she is such a great reviewer, and very supportive! Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer, well all of them except the ones I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Damsel In Distress

Bella's POV:

"Let's go out," Edward suggested to the group, "the night is young, and I'm bored. I need to stretch my legs. Let's run!" he exclaimed, like he should have thought of it before. Rose, Alice and I giggled; he was so energetic and wild.

"We can't," Alice said, and I understood that the way Edward had phrased it would be breaking the rules. Jasper looked pained,

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked Alice desperately, and she looked shocked, and a little sad,

"No! Jasper, I wouldn't do that to you," she reached out to stroke his cheek, "I can't 'go out,' but I promise you, I don't have a boyfriend." Edward's green eyes sparkled as he looked at me, and I felt like he knew our secret, or was at least starting to,

"Girls," he started, with an evil glint in his eye, "I _suggest _that we have a scholarly business run, or any other business-like activity… say…. Movies? Scholarly kissing could follow, but that's just a studious perk." He grinned crookedly, and my heart sputtered.

Before I knew it, he had us all out in the cold night air, and I realized I wasn't wearing a coat. I tried to ignore the cold, but my body had other thoughts,

"Here," Edward handed me his warm coat to cease my shivering, and I pushed it off, not wanting the girls to get any ideas about me losing my money. Jacob took this as a good sign, and put his arm around my shoulders, which felt really good, but I couldn't accept that, either. I groaned, and took off at a jog, I knew where we were going, and I agreed with Edward; my legs could use a good stretch.

"I'll see you there!" I yelled over my shoulder, and heard Alice and Rosalie yelling something about wandering off alone, and being unsafe in 'that skimpy shirt.' I ran faster, and tried to ignore the cold that subsided as my body heated up from the running. It felt really good to have the freezing air on my sweating forehead, and I breathed evenly as I made my way toward the theatre.

Soon my footfalls were accompanied by another set, and I searched around frantically, wondering if Alice and Rosalie were actually right about me going off by myself. I was surprised to see Edward running next to me;

"What are you doing?" I asked,

"Running… you?" He was breathing as evenly as I was, and I was surprised,

"Do you run often?" he shrugged awkwardly,

"Not as often as I used to. It'd harder in the city, you know?"

"Yea," I agreed.

"I ran track for three years in high school," that explained the running skills, "I like to run a lot, I don't know why. It's like flying, I guess." And he _was_ fast. He was keeping up with me, and I was running at a medium speed, but I was _really _fast. I grinned at him;

"Wanna race?" I asked, and his eyes glowed with pleasure,

"Absolutely, to where?" I pointed,

"See that building with the column of glowing lights?"

"Yea," he nodded,

"That's the theatre, I'll race you there…

"Okay. Ready…set…"

"Go!" I screamed, and took off as fast as I could. He kept up much better than I had expected, and stayed on my heels until three-quarters of the way. When I reached the theatre alone, I wiped my forehead, and tried to cool down before he got there so I looked like I wasn't _really _trying. I sat down in a small alley, hoping to jump out and scare him, when a gravely voice came from behind me;

"All alone?" I twirled to see a huge, mahogany skinned guy with terrible teeth almost in my face.

"No, I'm waiting for a friend," I tried to sound friendly, not panicked, but I was just starting to realize that no one was around.

"You look alone…" he chuckled, and I was terrified. He walked in front of me, and I stood.

"Listen, I really don't want any trouble," _Where is Edward?! _My heart was beating a thousand times a minute. It was a wonder he couldn't hear it.

"You going to give me trouble little lady?" he pulled a big knife from his pants, and it looked like it belonged in a horror-movie.

"Please," I gasped, "Don't" I turned to my right and there was just a brick wall, to my right was the exit, but he was herding me like a sheepdog deeper into the alley.

"Beg me darling," he cackled, "beg for me to let you go," I took another step backwards, unwillingly, realizing that it was a step closer to whatever this guy was going to do to me. My breath was coming and going in short gasps, and I began to sweat again.

"I-" I felt dizzy, and couldn't finish my sentence. _Don't faint! Oh god Bella! Whatever you do, don't faint! _I stumbled back as he lunged at me, trying to scare me. I fell, and began passing in and out of consciousness, the man hovering over me, ripping my shirt trying to tear it off my chest. Then I heard the voice of an angel;

"Angel?" I heard Edward calling, breathing heavily, and I struggled to stay conscious, if I could just get my eyes to stay open, I could call to him. It seemed funny to me that he was calling _me _Angel, when clearly he was the only Angel around. I groaned, and the man smacked a hand over my lips, working to open my jeans with one hand. "Angel! What the fuck?!" His footsteps echoed through the alley, and I absently thought about how an angel shouldn't curse like that.

Then the weight was gone, and I could open my eyes, my breathing becoming less stuttering, trying to find a pattern. I still passed in and out. Edward jumping back as a knife was swung at him…darkness…grabbing the knife hand, and pinning the man to the wall…darkness…punching and blood…darkness…the man crumpling to the ground, the angel running towards me…darkness…Edward so huge it was impossible to look anywhere else but at his face...lifted into the air! Was I dead?

"Angel! Angel, are you okay?" Edward was shaking my shoulder gently. I struggled to sit up and see where I was, "Wait a minute there, I think you hit your head pretty hard when you fell," He put a hand on my shoulder, and I gripped my head as a pounding targeted on a huge lump to the right of my skull, making me feel woozy.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing the spot. He smiled at me, and I looked around; I was in front of the theatre, and I could see Alice and Rosalie with looped arms walking out of the shadows, the boys trailing behind,

"What happened?" Alice asked, laughing,

"We leave you alone for five minutes, and you crack your head?" Rosalie giggled.

"Edward you should have been watching her," Jacob knelt beside me, putting a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Bella had a little run-in with a thug when she pulled a road-runner,"

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Alice rushed to my side.

"If she hadn't groaned, she could be raped or worse right now." Edward said quietly to Alice. Jacob tensed, and I knew he'd heard too.

"This is why I say we never go off alone," Alice put a hand on my forehead, fretting, "What happened Bells? I thought this is the kind of thing you took those defense classes for when you first came to the city?"

"I passed out," I blushed, ashamed at my helplessness. Then I blushed deeper as I realized why all the boys were looking tactfully away; my shirt was torn open, not leaving much to the imagination in the chest department. Edward was the only one who seemed more concerned about getting me safe than being chaste.

"Come on, I'll bring you home," He tried to lift me newly-wed couple style, but I stood on my own, and fell, my JELLO-knees almost making me hit the ground before his arms shot out and caught me. I let him do what he wanted, and he lifted me with my head lolling against his chest, too tired from fright to object. Edward hurried ahead to the cars, and I could sense an emergency room visit sometime in the near future; probably tonight. Great. Just freaking fabulous.

* * *

**Review and you get a quote from the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ!! VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**Okay, since you all have been so supportive, I have decided to upload chapter 5! That's right, two chapters in one night! So instead of having reviewed and have given you one quote, I decided to give you an entire chapter!**

**Now, to answer some questions. I was asked when I was making the next chapters. All that information may be found on my website (wwww dot freewebs dot com/enigma1918. But I will spare you the time by informing you that I am currently writing Chapter 10. Since I don't have a beta I edit and read over the chapters myself. **

**Which brings me to my question. Is there a beta out there? or If you are interested in being my beta, please dont hesitate to message me! With a beta reader, I will be able to write a lot more during my leisure time!**

**Now, on to Chapter 5!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer, well all of them except the ones I made up._**

* * *

Chapter 5

See You Again

Edward's POV:

I sat in one of the inconveniently shaped emergency room seats; legs stretched out over the arm rests of two small seats, with Bella asleep in my lap, and waited. I was thinking hard, trying to figure out what these girls were up to. Bella stirred slightly in her sleep, and rubbed her head against my chest. I rubbed small circles on her back, and she sighed, falling deeper into sleep. She was gorgeous. Bella. So that was her real name, not Angel, Bella. I stroked her hair, and wondered why she'd lied. But I was grateful Alice had let the name slip, as well as her own. I liked Bella even more than Angel, and it suited her more. Her voice came out muffled because her face was still pressed against my chest.

"Please, don't" I listened to her sleep-talking, wondering what was happening in her dream. "Please, I'm begging you," Maybe it wasn't a dream at all… maybe it was a nightmare, "Edward. Edward help!" she quietly pleaded, and I realized she was re-living her experience in the alley.

"I'm here baby, I'm here," I wrapped my arms more securely around her, and kissed her hair, "I won't ever let anyone or anything hurt you again."

"I know." She said so quietly I wasn't sure I'd actually heard it. She gripped the front of my shirt tightly, but at least she seemed content, like she felt safe. Jacob walked into the room carrying two coffees. I held a finger to my lips to let him know she needed more sleep, and he nodded, placing the coffees on the table.

"Is this Bella Swan?" A nurse asked, and I nodded; now I knew her last name, too. I also knew that she went to Drexel, maybe I could find out something more if I really tried. I'd never wanted anything more.

"Bella," I shook her shoulders gently, and she started to lift her drooping lids.

"Hmmm?"

"The doctor's ready to see you now,"

"Okay," she stumbled from my lap, and I grabbed her elbow tightly so she wouldn't fall. She gripped the bump on her head, and lurched towards where the examining rooms were. Obviously she'd been here before.

An hour and a half later, she came out of the room with a prescription for some pain medication for her head, and a sprained wrist. Thankfully, nothing more. Jacob had left an hour ago, so I took her home. I knew the way, thanks to Alice foreseeing that I would need it later on. Bella fell asleep in the car.

We reached the campus, and I parked in front of the building. I walked over to Bella's door, and carried her to the front office, where Alice happened to be waiting.

"Hey," She said,

"Hey, she's pretty tired; I'm just going to carry her up to her dorm." She nodded, and signed me in after she managed to get my wallet out of my pocket for ID. I carried Bella into the elevator, up to her room, going where Alice pointed out. Alice walked in ahead of me, and pulled back Bella's covers. I set her down gently, pushing the hair back from her lovely face. I sighed, and covered her back up, tucking her in securely. I backed up, and glanced around the room, my eyes resting on a paper taped to the mirror.

Thankfully, Alice was digging through her bag for something, or she would know then that I knew their secret. The paper read;

**RULES FOR THE BET**

Can't give out your _real _name or phone number

Can't accept a date

Can't- in the case that you find a guy who likes you enough to stick around- kiss him (or anything else along those lines) until he says he loves you

Can't tell him about the bet, or you lose

He has 2 months to tell you he loves you

Winner gets a hundred-fifty dollars, and five free excuses for not shopping with Alice

If the guy finds out your name _and _phone number on his own, you get a free kiss. A _real_ kiss.

I tried my hardest to not grin like a fool as Alice turned around, and composed my face into one of mere boredom, not showing any sign that I'd seen the paper.

"Here," Alice held out a twenty-dollar bill, "Thank you so much for taking care of her. I'm happy that Emmett knew you well enough to trust you with her alone."

"Alice," I said, going to the door, "the day I take money from you for helping that angel is the day I die. And I wouldn't mind so much, because I was being such an asshole." She smiled,

"About that, could you not tell Jasper my name? It's kind of a thing… I can't explain." I nodded, playing the dummy,

"I get it; it makes the relationship a little spicier when he doesn't know your name. I won't tell." She let out a laugh, and walked me downstairs to sign me out.

Bubbly

Bella's POV:

Alice told me what happened after I practically passed out in the car, and I alternated between blushing and giggling frequently. I sat in the common room with Rose and Alice, snuggled up in sweats and the delectable smelling shirt Edward had given me last night. She told me about how he'd carried me inside, and I blushed, wondering if I felt heavy to him. Then she recounted how he laid me in the bed and pushed my bangs off my forehead, and I felt like my heart was going to burst. Rose and I were still giggling and squealing about his sweetness when she told us how he tucked me in, and various, little things he did to make me more comfortable. He was just too cute.

His shirt smelled _so _good. It was like he wore his own natural cologne, and I could tell it wasn't any store bought smell, because there was no way someone could make that smell. It was just too scrumptious. I held on to the shirt the entire day, and wore it to school on Wednesday, getting some looks from people, because it was so big on me. I took it off that night, reluctantly. It needed to be washed desperately, but I didn't wan his luscious smell to disappear. But I had to give it back to him eventually, or he would think I was some weird stalker wearing his shirt.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts! You will also get the next quote!**

**Ok, now I really need to go to bed, I have to work tomorrow, and work on some homework. So much for my vacation. Lol, but I enjoy writing for you guys!**

**Laters!**

**-Enigma1918**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so I made mistake in the review replies, and I actually gave you a quote from chapter 7. But no worries, I will be treating you guys tonight with two chapters! **

**Also, I am terribly sorry for my lack of updating, but I have my excuse. I don't mean to complain about it, or be a big baby, but this is the story: As some of you may be aware, there was an earthquake not too long ago in California. The 5.4 earthquake occurred when I was working on my Community Service at a Pre-School. I was one of the unlucky ones that was alone in the classroom when the earthquake hit. All I remember was being hit in the head with an overhead projector. I woke up in a hospital bed (for the first time) and I seriously had no memory of who I was for a day or two. I mean, I remembered some stuff, but not all. So this story was one of the things I forgot, I have been re-reading and actually writing the plotline, since I never wrote it. I know, I know, I'm a big dumbhead for that! Anyways, from what I think the story is still going. There is more to my memory loss, I even felt ashamed when I even forgot what Twilight was! But I remember now! **

**And now on to Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer, well all of them except the ones I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 6

One Step Closer

Edward's POV:

It had been a week since I'd seen Bella, but it felt like it'd been months. I had been hard at work these past few days, trying to figure out her phone number so I could kiss her. I was a wreck about that too; what if she didn't want to kiss me? What if I couldn't tell, and she pushed me away at the last moment? It would absolutely break my heart. Plus, it would ruin any chance of us being friends. It would just be extremely awkward, and I wouldn't be able to hide the fact that I wanted more than friendship forever. But still, if I couldn't have Bella as a girlfriend, I wanted her as a friend. I just wanted to be around her. She was so perfect.

"Hello," I used my most seductive voice on the secretary, "I'm here to see a Bella Swan. Could you please give me her telephone number so I could make contact?" I pleaded with my eyes, and gave her my most charming smile. She stared a full ten seconds before blushing, and twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"I'm not sure that I have the authority to do that," she giggled, "What relation do you have to Miss Swan? Boyfriend?"

"Oh, no," I chuckled, "I am merely her brother," the secretary nearly had an aneurysm, and wrote down Bella's full name before putting three phone numbers at the bottom.

"Bella's dorm phone number, her cell, and that last one is just for you. Talk to you later," she winked at me, and I turned before she saw how disgusted I was that she had just put the moves on me. She had to be, like, forty, I was young enough to be her son! Whatever, now all I had to do was figure out what classes she had, and at what time.

I went to the most promising looking building, and wasn't disappointed. There were plenty of young, _helpful_, secretaries. Really, you could probably get to have dinner with the president if you had the looks, and the charms, and the female secretaries.

I glanced again at the schedule while rubbing the bright pink lipstick off my cheek. I was going the right way just as class was being let out. I didn't think I'd be able to find her in all this…

Kiss Kiss

Bella's POV:

I was having a terrible day. I was so focused on the fact that I hadn't seen Edward in so many days that I really wasn't paying attention, and had all but forgotten to take notes in Biology. Was he avoiding me because of what happened the other night? Did he regret saving me? Was I ever going to see him again?

I walked out of Bio, and waited for everyone else to pass me so I could walk in quiet back to my dorm. This was my last class of the day, maybe Rosalie would want to have lunch, Alice wouldn't get out for a few more hours. I started walking towards the tall building that I knew as home, but was stopped by someone calling my name; I turned, to see Edward grinning ear to ear, and jogging my way, I grinned back, my heart swelling. But wait, had he just called me-

"Bella," he slowed to a walk, "Bella Marie Swan, 215-622-4575," he closed the distance between us with two short strides, and cupped my face in his hands, looking into my eyes for one intense moment before kissing me deeply.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! As promised! Today's second update!**

**I have a big favor to ask you guys. Are any of you interested in being my beta for this story? Please let me know on your review, I will forever appreciate it!**

**OMG! Only like three more hours for Breaking Dawn! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer, well all of them except the ones I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 7

With You

Edward's POV:

"Edward," She jerked away, and for one terrifying moment, I thought she was angry I'd kissed her. But then she grinned and murmured, "What took you so damn long?" Before kissing me again, which I was pretty sure was against the rules.

Don't Blink

Bella's POV:

So I let him kiss me. What?! You would have, and you know it. It was sooooo worth it, too. Even though I was breaking the rules in so many ways. I got a good grip on his hair, and pulled him closer, smiling into the kisses.

I usually wouldn't be so quick to kiss a boy I'd never been on a date with, but this boy was different, and he made me think non-stop about him the past week. I was going to make this boy pay for his indirect torture with the T-shirt. I pulled away gently, and suggested lunch.

We went to the nearby 711, and got junk food to eat in the park a few blocks away, and when we finally sat on a cold bench, Edward interrogated me; actually _interrogated _me. Not in the technical sense of the word, but he asked me about _everything. _From what my favorite flower was; Tulip, to if I was still a virgin; still waiting for the right guy (I was ten shades of red the entire time). But at least I go to do it back; Roses, and, surprisingly, yes. He never found the right girl, or the time, either. I just hoped he wasn't lying to me, because Edward seemed like the kind of guy who could be the _right _guy. If you could understand the implication.

Honestly, I was scared this was all a dream, like if I blinked, I would be by myself, this amazing guy that I hated before I even looked at would be gone, and I'd be stuck with terrible memories and bad luck with boys again. But what _if _I hadn't met Edward? I guess I would have wound up having the rest of dinner with Jacob; that had me thinking. Jacob. What about Jacob? I really liked him. Did I want him like I wanted Edward? The honest to god truth was no, I truly didn't. Edward was perfect, and we matched. I had a feeling that if I was Jacob, he may always stay in that friend-zone. I didn't want him stuck there if he didn't want to be. But I still wanted to be his friend. What was I going to do about that little situation?

I began to wonder if Alice and Rosalie had given their boys enough clues to get their kiss too. I would have a good time teasing them about being prude if they hadn't. But where was the harm in a little torturous fun?

"Bella?" I realized Edward had asked me a question,

"I'm sorry, what?" He grinned,

"Favorite movie?" I responded without thinking,

"The Mummy," I grimaced, knowing that would bring on a new line of questions; but, much my surprise, Edward just smiled knowingly and said,

"Me too," I grinned, and took a Cheese Puff from the bag to pop into my mouth, while he did the same. He crooked a finger at me, and I moved to sit in his lap while he kissed the cheese off the corners of my mouth, not _technically_ breaking the rules. I could get used to this, I really could.

* * *

**So. . . what did you think? I must say, The Mummy is one of my all time favorite movies, that is why I will be going to Citywalk to watch it in a couple of hours! Yay me! Lol. Did any of you guys get to see or actually went to the Breaking Dawn Conert in New York City? I am so excited for next week! Stephenie Meyer will be coming to LA, I already I have my ticket!**

**Thanks for reading. Review and get a quote from Chapter 8! I am still editing the rest!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_First, I must say that I am sorry for the delay, it took me three days to get my Breaking Dawn copy and then I went to the concert, but I am updating now. Second, I have already come up with the perfect ending for this story! I kinda jumped ahead and wrote the ending, so I am just filling up the rest. Which brings me to my last thing, this story is about halfway done. (I think. lol)_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer, well all of them except the ones I made up.**

Chapter 8

Little Moments

Edward's POV:

Bella and I walked back to campus together hand-in-hand, grinning like fools, and definitely on cloud-nine. We talked about all the things we'd been thinking the past few days, and I was surprised to hear that she had been missing me as much as I had been missing her. I promised to lend her as many shirts of mine as she wanted, which won me a deep magenta color in her cheeks, much to my pleasure.

She wanted me to come up to her dorm to watch a movie, and I gladly accepted. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with this beautiful girl. I wanted to learn more about her, and I absolutely wanted to stay as long as she still wanted me.

The room was empty, and I took a seat on her tall bed, while she got into the other, which I assumed was Alice's. I would have preferred to share a bed, but even though Bella and I had a natural connection, I didn't want to scare her off, and Alice may be home soon, to ruin the bet under false accusations.

"So," Bella started, flipping on the TV, "How did you learn about the bet?" I laughed, remembering the night I carried her up to bed.

"It was the night we went to the hospital, and when Alice was looking for…something in her bag, I happened to glance at the mirror," I gestured to the ruled list taped to the mirror, and she nodded,

"I thought so," She got under the covers and we watched half an episode of Scrubs in companionable silence before Alice came trudging in, cursing while she tried to dis-engage herself from her long, bright orange, scarf.

"Oh," she said, startled to find some one in the room already, "Bella, where have you been?" She asked, getting angry, not even glancing at me, but I knew she'd seen me, "I looked for you for almost an hour. Worried sick! And you were with _him_? She pointed to me, and crossed her arms.

"Well, we-" Bella came to sit next to me on the bed, and I put an arm around her, "We had a picnic in Checker Park," Alice sighed, and walked over to her mirror, brushing her hair angrily,

"I suppose he figured it out, then," Alice asked, and I nodded, "I knew he would be the first," she turned around, "Jasper figured out my name, but he doesn't know what else he needs. And Emmett still has no clue, but Rose thinks he saw her walking out of her Biology class, since he was right outside, so he might find out her name, too. Did he kiss you yet?" She asked Bella, ignoring me. Bella sighed, nodding. I kissed the top of her incredible-smelling head, wishing I could kiss her lips instead, but I couldn't. How long would it be until I could?

Jump

Bella's POV:

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?" Edward asked me, and I nodded, while Alice snorted. I glared at her, not wanting Edward to think I _never _went to parties.

"What?" Edward furrowed his brow in the most adorable way.

"Bella hasn't been to a party since…" She trailed off, realizing I might not want Edward to know about Gavin.

"Tell me!" Edward exclaimed, like he _had _to know now. I shook my head,

"Some other time. But I would love to go to a party with you, just, you have to go and came back to get me so I can get changed," He grinned, forgetting about his curiosity,

"Who says I need to leave for you to get changed?" He asked and Alice cut in,

"The bet bucko. Do you want your girl to lose fifty bucks?" She asked, and Edward's face fell.

"Naw, I was just kidding. See you at ten?" He asked me, and I glanced at the clock. My god! It was already eight-thirty,

"Go! Go!" I said, pushing him out the door, "I have so much to do!" I kissed him on the cheek, and pushed him out the door. I heard him laughing, his voice muffled outside the door. For a second I worried I'd have to sign him out, but I knew the dude up front would just let him out.

I was a speed dresser as I tried to find something that wasn't too dressy, but not too slumish. Not slutty, but not innocent. I wound up wearing a halter top covered in silver sequins, and my dark skinny jeans.

Edward came to the building early, and I grabbed my ringing cell, already knowing it was him.

"Hey babe," He said as I answered,

"Hey, I'll be right down," I glanced out the window to see him looking up at it. I kissed the glass briefly, and he caught the kiss to stick in his pocket, laughing.

"Thank you, lady fair," he grinned, "will you let me come rescue you, or are you coming down?"

"I'm coming," I said impatiently, and he said something _very _inappropriate about wishing that he was coming under his breath that I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear, "Edward Cullen, never again." I said, hanging up, and his face was shocked below as he figured out that I'd heard his little remark. I giggled, putting the final touches of my makeup on, and walking out the door.

"Bye Bells. I trust you to not do anything I wouldn't do!" Alice called a goodbye,

"Bye Ali," I called, leaving the door open for Rose.

"Bye Bella. I'm proud you're finally going out again. And appealing to your free will! This is almost unbelievable," She hugged me, and I finally got into the elevator as I broke away and waved goodbye, bobbing my leg anxiously.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, throwing myself into his arms, and he twirled me around, laughing. He kissed my hair before setting me down.

"Hey there," He kissed the skin just below my ear, his breath making me shiver, "Are you cold?" He asked, his brow furrowing,

"Just the opposite," I murmured, before taking his hand and walking out. This bet was beginning to get more and more difficult.

Edward's POV:

The party was wild. I'd always loved parties, but the Frat boys _really_ knew how to throw a killer. For some reason, I'd expected Bella to be shy and secluded. She, for some unknown reason, seemed nervous about going. But once she was there, boy was she in her element…

"Bella, baby!" A Frat boy with spiky blonde hair came up to hug her, and she kissed his cheek,

"Hey Jason, long time no see!" She exclaimed, "Is Marcy here?"

"Nah, we broke up weeks ago," he kissed her a little too warmly for my liking, and I pulled into my arms.

"Nice to meet you Jason. Bells, want a drink?" I asked her, and she looked up at me, nodding.

"See you later Jase," she said, and broke out of my arms, running up to a boy with long brown hair swept across his forehead and slightly covering his eyes. What was with all the boys?

"Leo!" She squealed, throwing herself at him. He caught her, and brought her high into the air over his head.

"Bell!" He laughed, spinning her around, and putting her on the floor, "How long has it been, baby?" He put an arm around her shoulder and once again, I felt it was time to intervene,

"Edward, her boyfriend," I reached out a hand for him to shake, and his grasp was strong,

"You _did_ move on," he said, a little sad, but still happy, "well, I should have jumped right after you broke up with Gavin," Bella looked shamed, and wouldn't look at me.

"We're gonna go get a drink, see you later…Leo, was it?" He nodded,

"Later, man," I walked Bella by her hand to the kitchen, where they had a keg. I grabbed two red cups, and filled them to the tip with beer.

"Don't drink the entire thing," I warned her, "I'm going to want to know about that," I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, "But for now I just want you to relax and have fun… Look at me," her gorgeous brown eyes finally met mine, "Be happy." She smiled, her forehead creasing, and for a moment I was afraid she was going to cry. But she just wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed my neck.

"I don't deserve you," She said against the skin,

"Hah. It's _me _that doesn't deserve _you_," She still had no idea about my recent past. I was afraid she'd be scared away if she knew the whole truth. Bella kissed my neck one last time, and pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Don't ever say that," she said angrily, and took a large gulp of her drink, staggering out of the room. Sometime she was so hard to understand… I wished I knew what she was thinking when she said that.

I tipped off my drink, and followed her onto the patio, a shining blue pool was glimmering a few yards away, kids swimming and doing…other activities all over. I looked around, and found Bella sitting in a lawn chair, talking to a group of people, the center of attention, bobbing her head to the beat of the booming music. I had an image of Scarlet O' Hara, in the movie Gone With The Wind. Scarlet was surrounded by fawning boys, begging if they could bring her anything. Eventually she would throw one a bone, and ask him politely to get her a piece of cake. He would go running off, just like the tall blonde Frat boy going to get my Bella her Chex Mix. Who did that make me? Rhet, or Ashley? Or was I just poor Charles, her first, and meaningless husband?

She finally noticed me standing there, and motioned me over. I pushed through the group of people to stand next to her. I held out my hand,

"Dance with me?" She grinned, and took the hand,

"Later guys," She giggled as they had a collective groan at her announcement. I smiled, and led her to a place beside the pool with not too many dancers, so we weren't crowded. Bella was an amazing dancer, we were like liquid together, and every move I made, she met with twice as much skill. She'd obviously had a lot of practice to just get up and dance like that. I didn't care; I just danced with her for the moment. As we moved like water together, time passed, and eventually we had to sit down, our breathing uneven. She sat down in my lap, her back tightly against my chest, and put an arm behind her, around the back of my neck, slumping against me. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and I began to feel like Rhet at the end of the story. Like she actually wanted me; not just physically, but emotionally. I wrapped an arm around her stomach, and closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

Eventually, though, her groupies came back, and she felt the need to get up, claiming that her toes were going numb, and we walked inside, and up to the roof. People were up there yelling and laughing at something, and we walked over towards the commotion.

"Come on Drew!" one called, "Just do it!" Another yelled,

"What's going on?" Bella demanded, her hands on her hips. Several people tried to answer, but one voice rang out over the others.

"He has to jump off the roof, and into the pool, but he's chicken," the voice said, and Bella grinned beautifully, taking my breath away, and going over to him.

"Hey," she said to the shaking boy, and he nodded shakily in greeting, "Are you going to do this?" She asked him, and he shrugged, looking down at the pool, "Fine." And before I could stop her, she'd taking a running start and a colossal push off the edge of the building before diving eagle-style, and gracefully into the pool a hundred feet below. I frantically searched for some sign of blood or her not coming up, about having a heart attack.

She finally came up for air, and people started cheering and applauding her. I let out my breath,

"Bella! What the _fuck _were you thinking!" I yelled, and she laughed at me,

"Come on in Edward, the water's great!" She laughed, and dove back under, a smile on her lovely face. I sighed, glad she was alright, and debated just jumping off the building too, but I was terrified of heights, not a good swimmer, and I'd broken my eardrums twice before, making them weak. So if I dove, the chances of them breaking again were highly likely. I _really _didn't want to go through that again, so I walked down the normal way, and over to the pool. Bella met me at the edge, and began begging me to come in.

"I have all my clothes on, Bella," I informed her, but I was going to go in anyway, and I knew it.

"So take them off," she giggled, and I obliged. I slowly undressed, taking off my shoes and socks, then my shirt, drawing the eyes of a few girls around the pool, "Now the shorts," she said mischievously, a glint in her eye. I took off the shorts, only in my black boxers, and jumped in, "Edward," she teased, "you're supposed to take off _all _your clothes when you get in the pool," obviously she'd had a little too much to drink. Good thing I was a good guy, because it was extremely tempting to take up her offer, and make her just a little crazy.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, a couple of days ago I received a review from a very anxious reviewer. Haha, and there were some suggestions, so I decided to make a couple of changes to this chapter. It was originally very short, but now, it's more than I had ever expected! This is the fastest that I have written a chapter and have updated. So instead of working on chapter 10, I have given chapter 9 some extra touches. **

**I apologize for my lack of updating. There was a reason why I didn't update the chapter sooner. It felt quite unsatisfying for my taste. Haha, thanks to the review that I received, it somewhat sparked some new ideas that I had for the chapter. So everyone, I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer that goes by the name of twilight lover, for a great encouragement. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Ok, enough babbling, now let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer, well all of them except Derek lol.**

* * *

Too Much Fun

Bella's POV

Okay, I think I have had a little too much to drink. But Edward in his boxers was just to tempting. I noticed all the stares that he received from all of the girls in the party. With all the alcohol that I had consumed, I only let out a laugh. "Edward," I knew I was teasing him, "you're supposed to take off _all _your clothes when you get in the pool." I felt like taking him right here, and didn't care about the public display that would be taking place, or the bet that I was about to lose.

Edward jumped into the pool. I didn't know how deep he went. I suddenly felt a pair of arms creep up from my ankles up to my waist. Edward came up for some air. His glistening body with the droplets of water made him look sexier than ever before. His damp hair was covering his eyes. With my urge to touch him, I removed his hair so that I can see into is sparkling green eyes.

Despite my drunkenness, I instantly regretted having his eyes make contact with mine. The sparkling lusted green eyes that I saw a few moments ago, were now piercing through me with an uncontrollable amount of anger that made me look away from his emerald eyes. I felt utterly stupid at this very moment. Here I was acting childish, in front of the man that I was falling for. Yes, I was falling for Edward, is that so hard to believe? I wasn't supposed to be falling for him so easily was I? It was him that was supposed to be falling for me; that was the whole reason for the bet. To find a man who would want me, not the other way around! I felt a bolt of anger course through my body. I don't know why I was angry, but I wanted to throw my anger to something, and I wanted to do so now!

I have never been a violent person, but my idiotic drinking made me want to be.

I shoved Edward away from me. If he was angry with me, then why was he still here? He should be leaving right now. I was very well capable of getting a ride from my friends here. I knew that the best decision to make tonight was to call Alice and have her pick me up, but I didn't want to feel her wrath, especially in this condition.

Completely drenched, I hurriedly stepped out of the pool. Big mistake! My balance already terrible, and I tilted towards the pool. I was about to slip when I suddenly felt Edward's strong arms catch me before I fell to the pool once again. I struggled against his touch, but he only gripped me tighter. "Let's go," he said fiercely. Before I would protest he picked me up carrying me over his shoulder, grabbed his clothes, and carried me away towards his car.

Taking Off

Edward's POV

Nothing had ever tempted me more than the person that I was now holding tightly in my arms. I was becoming angry with myself. I should have not brought her to this party. I should have taken her to a nice restaurant instead of bringing her here surrounded with her friends, acting wild and crazy. Although, I kind of thought that wild Bella was downright sexy, I didn't like that fact that she was drinking irresponsibly. She could have killed herself with her stunt performance.

I wasn't able to feel my facial expression at this very moment. But I instantly knew that it wasn't a pleasant one since Bella started to go red with anger. It was never my intention to be the bad guy, or the party pooper, but I just wanted for _my_ Bella to be safe. I would have much preferred for her to be angry with me than to actually continue to tempt me with her teasing. I didn't want to cause something that she would regret doing later.

Bella tried to shove past me, and I reluctantly let her go. I knew that with her condition, she wasn't going to be able to maintain herself in balance.

I quickly went after her, and caught her as she tilted towards the pool. I knew that she was about to protest as she struggled against my tight grip on her. "Let's go," I said fiercely, and before I heard another protest from her, I swiftly put my arm around her waist and carried her over my shoulder. I quickly grabbed my clothes and headed towards my vehicle. I knew that I was in fact drenched and wearing nothing but my soaked boxers, but I practically cared less. All I wanted to do was to get Bella out of here before she did something that would either cause trouble, or cause her to wake up in the hospital.

I helped Bella inside the car, and closed the passenger door a little too hard.

Giggles

Bella's POV

Once Edward closed the passenger door. I couldn't help but notice that at once Edward has put me over his shoulder, he was in nothing except for his boxers. He carried me out with only his boxers on. I was tempted to go out my hands down and grab his butt and see if it was truly real. I never noticed how perfectly round it was. The thought of it just made me dizzier.

Once Edward started the car, I leaned myself closer to him and put my hand over his chest. I thought again about Edward and his boxers, and started to giggle uncontrollably.

Edward noticed my uncontrollable mount of giggles. "What?" He asked with a smile that really didn't touch his eyes, but I noticed that his anger was subsiding. "Did I ever…" Hiccup, "tell you how sexy you are?" I said in between my giggling and hiccupping. Before he could answer, everything is my view went black and motionless.

Tempting

Edward's POV

"What?" I asked at giggling Bella with her hand over my bare chest. I let out a smile, happy for the distraction that Bella was causing for my anger to subside, but not quite. Just by feeling her touch made me feel an electric shock course through my body. She shouldn't have done that, she was tempting me and I would be more than happy to comply with the same interest. But taking advantage of Bella in this condition was ungentlemanly like, and not the way I would normally act. But this girl brought feelings to me that I never thought possible.

"Did I ever…" she said in between hiccups. "tell you how sexy you are?" I let out a soft chuckle. She would say what ever was on her mind and without glowing the bright crimson color that filled her cheeks beautifully.

I drove to my apartment comforted by Bella's soft snores. I made a right turn to my apartment's parking lot. Just as I was about to step out, Bella gripped my arm tightly. At first I thought the she was awake, but her mumbling about me not leaving, followed by her soft snores confirmed that she was still asleep. She seemed so peaceful when she was asleep. I just hoped that her headache wouldn't be as painful as I would think it would be. This angel didn't deserve to be in any kind of pain. I gently carried her towards my apartment.

Hoping that I would not make any sound to awake my roommate, I tried to be as quick as possible to take Bella towards my room. My roommate Derek was a very light sleeper, unlike me. Every time that I tried to sneak up to the kitchen for a midnight snack, he would get up thinking that someone broke into our apartment. Seriously that guy was the most paranoid guy that I had ever met in my entire life. I was grateful when I opened my bedroom door. It made a creek sound, and thankfully, Derek didn't seem to be disturbed by it. I don't think he would buy my story about what happened at the party with a gorgeous woman soaking wet and me with only my boxers on.

I gently tucked Bella in my bed. She was shivering, I decided to take off her drenched clothes, well at least most of it. I gently pulled her pants down hanged them up on a chair that was by my desk. I them pulled her arms over her head so that I could remove her blouse. I only left her with her panties and bra. This was going to be more difficult than I thought. But I wasn't going to take advantage of Bella. I was raised to be a gentleman, and a gentleman I would be.

I laid down next to her. She was still shivering so I pulled her to my chest to keep her warm and pulled the bed sheets over both of us. I was no where close to falling asleep. I replayed today's events through my head. What was it that Bella was hiding from me that Alice mentioned this morning. I wanted Bella to tell me what was going on. But I also didn't want to push her. I wanted her to be very comfortable with me.

After a few minutes of staring at the wall, I soon fell into a sweet heavy sleep dreaming about the beautiful woman that was lying right next to me.

Hangovers and Screams

Bella's POV:

I groaned and clutched my head. It throbbed like I'd been smacked all over, and my tongue felt furry. I vaguely wondered why my hair was damp. I sat up, and put my head between my knees so I wouldn't throw up. I squinted against the light, and looked around. I didn't recognize the room, and that scared me. I looked down, and I was naked besides my underwear.

"Shit," I whispered. What if I lost my virginity and didn't remember. _No, you'd be sore, _I still had a hole in the pit of my stomach. Maybe I had and I just wasn't sore. Rosalie had said that was how it was with her. No pain at all the next morning. I swallowed, and looked around. Edward was asleep next to me, his face smooth and unworried. I had a memory of him smiling down at me from the edge of the pool, stripping down. That explained my wet hair. But did we…"Edward?" I asked in a low voice. He stirred , and blinked his eyes open, his lids droopy. They got wider as he realized I was in bed next to him, and I pulled the sheet higher up on my chest. "Edward, did we…" I trailed off, not knowing how to put it. He sat up, and drew me to his chest as he realized my worries.

"Bella, I wouldn't do that to you. I want that to be special for you, even if its not with me. I would never let it happen while you were drunk," I sighed in relief, and he kissed my forehead, "You were very tempting, though. Nearly begging me to," he grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes to cover my blush.

"Where _are _we?" He grinned wider, and gestured toward the spacey room with nice furniture,

"Mi Casa- or apartment, I guess," he smiled down at me, and I felt my eyes widen, "I know, I know, how did _I _get such a nice joint," he shrugged, "I do some work outside of college."

"Edward, I didn't mean it like that," I tried to smooth his ego, "I just think its really nice. I never meant that I wondered how _you_ got such an amazing place. Just how _anyone_ in college could. I can't even afford matching cups." I kissed him, and attempted to get up, but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me back gently.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" He asked, and I giggled, sliding out of his arms skillfully. I managed to gather the sheet up to my bare chest, and walked toward the door,

"To make breakfast." He sighed, and handed me one of his shirts along with some shorts before I stepped out.

"Second door on your left. Just be careful you don't run into-" I screamed at the top of my lungs as some guy with light skin, and dark hair, in his boxers came walking down the hall toward me, "my roommate," Edward finished.

"Sorry," The guy said, and blushing as hard as me.

"Bella," I stuck out the hand that wasn't clutched to my chest after that fright.

"Derek," He shook my hand and called to Edward, "so you finally got laid? She's pretty,"

"Standing right here," I reminded him, and he laughed.

"And can speak coherently?!"

"Shut up, Derek," Edward yelled, and I tucked my hair behind my ear and blushing a deep crimson color as I headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**There you have it, a new and improved Chapter 9! **

**You can check out Derek's picture up on my site. Go to my profile to get the link. **

**Hahaha, at first I was going to have a covered blanket Bella walking around the apartment, but decided not too. I was not going to be able to keep on writing with all my laughing. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**-Enigma1918**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hang me if you must. There is no excuse for this update. Over three months... It's not that I was too lazy to write it, it's just that I simply did not have the to actually to write. Too much drama is going in my life right now. The good news is that I am in a better mood, so I was able to write this. **

**Thanks to twilight lover who pointed out my small mistake. Derek's original name was Noah, but his character demanded to be named something else! With the help of my very good friend 1LordS, she helped give the name that he really deserved.  
**

**Did you guys enjoy watching the Twilight Movie? I kind of did.... Tell me all about it in your review if you'd like!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Soap Shower

Breakfast with Edward, was something that I was not expecting. I never thought that I would have ever met a guy who could cause you laugh attacks. His friend Noah was so funny. He made a joke about everything, and he seemed like a great person to hang

around with. No wonder he was friends with Edward. I wondered if this is how close Edward and Jacob were before their dispute over Sarah.

Washing the dishes seemed more like taking a shower rather than washing them themselves. Edward always found a way to splash water at me when he had the chance to. Seeing that we were not going to get anything done, Noah proposed that he would do the dishes under the condition of me coming over again to cook breakfast for both of them. His proposal seemed easy to comply. So I promised him that pretty soon, I will come again and cook breakfast. I just needed to make sure that I brought more than enough items before I decided to come and cook here because boy, could that guy eat! He ate more than Edward and I combined!

After our little water performance, Edward let me borrow one of his shirts because mine was soaking wet. "I am so sorry Edward, I still have your other shirt with me." I said, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"There's no hurry, keep them if you want, they may come in handy," he said.

"I will give them back to you when I come to your place again," I said. There was no point in arguing about it, so he dropped the subject.

His apartment was about two miles away from campus, so he insisted in driving me to my dorm. When we got to his car, I stood there dumbstruck at what I saw. Well, mostly awed actually. I never noticed what car he had. The day I got out from the hospital, I was to tired, and worn out to notice. His shiny silver Volvo must have been the flashiest car in the neighborhood.

He chuckled at my reaction. "Well, that is not the first time I get that. But it's sure the first time that I get that from a girl." First time from a girl?? I wonder if any guys were hitting on him. Wait, did this mean that he had never been with any other girl before. I quickly pushed the thought of it away. I may just question him later about it.

"Um. . . . Nice car. . . . " I mumbled in between words.

"You should see, Emmett's car. You will get the opposite reaction."

"Why?"

"Oh, just wait. . . . ." He said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Tell me why, please?" I asked through my eyelashes. He only laughed.

"Hmph!" I folded my arms across my chest with a pout.

He immediately was right in front of me. He put both of his hands on wither side of my face, lifting it slightly so that I was facing him.

"Now, now," He said. "You have no idea how cute you look when you pout."

I felt his cool breath tickle my nose, I just wanted to jump at him and kiss him right then and there! But I had to struggle against it. I really wanted to win that bet! I was in no position to lose my money.

He pecked me on the lips.

"Now, let's get going before Alice gets the police involved. I am not prepared to leave you until I tell you something that is quite important for you." He said with a serious tone.

Oh no. I knew it. He was going to break it off with me. I knew he was way too good for me.

Edward opened the passenger door for me. When I got it, he closed the door. He quickly ran to his side. There was a brief moment of silence after he had started the car. He broke me out of my thoughts.

"Alright. Lets get down to business." He said trying to hide back a smile.

I laughed nervously. "Well. . . w. . what is it that you want to talk about?" I tried my best not to stammer.

He chuckled. "Well, about the bet of course."

I felt somewhat relaxed at this. At least he wasn't breaking up with me like I thought.

"Well, while you were cooking breakfast. I found some exceptions to the rules. Loopholes, you might say."

"Loopholes? Like what kind of loopholes?"

"Like this…" He leaned into me, and quickly pecked me on the lips. "Seems to be an exception. The rules say that you can't kiss me, but they say nothing of me kissing you." He smiled as he said this.

Great, I thought. He got the chance to kiss me, but I couldn't! Who's bet was this!?

Before I was able to say anything else. We were already in front of the dorms. I didn't even realize that he got us there so fast! I was to caught up looking at his face rather than to pay attention to his driving. He quickly got out and he opened the door for me.

"What other loopholes?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now look at what is facing us our way."

I turned my face away from him to see what had caught his attention. Was that who I think I saw? Confirmed, it was Alice.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy there. So who do you guys think Alice is up to? This was not the real intended chapter, I actually have to versions of this chapter, but the other one didn't seem to quite fit at the moment, I think I was just waiting to put this one up before that one, I will get to the 11th chapter ASAP. I have about three weeks for christmas break! I am so happy about that! I will finally be able to sleep! lol Just kidding, I will be a Santa, and give you guys more chapters for this story. =]**

**Again, I apologize for this late update, but I will hopefully be updating more now. I've got finals coming up, and papers to write.**

**Until next time!**

**-Enigma1918**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I know, you all must have thought that this was an update, but sadly it isn't. I swear that this will be the only AN for this story!**

**Alright, it's been months now, and no update, and I am pretty sure that I have lost my readers. **

**I am going to keep this AN short, so here are my excuses for not updating:**

**-College forms, scholarships here and there and Financial Aid apps are driving me crazy, not to mention that I thought someone was stealing my identity.**

**- Work**

**-Prom and graduation are in the way**

**-My computer's about to die**

**-Sociology papers, midterms, etc.**

**-AP Exams coming up**

**-And I have finally found my Edward. He encourages me to keep on with my writing, and I do, but I just don't get to do it that often.**

**I would advise you to not review, this AN will be deleted with the next upcoming chapter, which will be up as soon as I finish writing it.**

**-Enigma1918**


End file.
